Chaos Magic (Ripcordkill345)
Chaos Magic(チャオス メージク chaosu meejiku'):' Is a Forbidden Magic and Caster Magic that is able to generate, shape and utilizes dark energies in the form of dark flames which is used to attack and burn or worse incinerate the target. Its an extremely powerful cursed magic that was said to be created by demons after studying from the original source of power, Chaos Curse to attack and kill humans. Throughout time humans have learned to use this magic but those who have are unaware of its true power except for the demons who created it and those who mastered the original source. Due to it's history it was later declared forbidden by the Magic Council in practicing in this magic. Description The user channels magic energy threw their body and conjures it as a dark red flame-like magic energy. This magic is used in all sorts of ways based on the users wishes. Based on the users magic power the magic energy is able to eliminate anything that it touches without a trace. Although its pure magic energy and not fire as its look, it is able to burn its target when they get caught in the attacks. The user is able to make solid magical constructs that can be used in various ways. The user can turn the magic energy into semi-living constructs that can be used for offensive and defensive purposes and however the user wishes to use them. The constructs still have a burning effect when touched by someone else. The power of this magic relies on the users negative emotions, the greater the negative emotions are such as sadness, anger, fear the more powerful this magic becomes. The more positive the user is the weaker the magic becomes, however a skillful wizard can still use its weakened power to their advantage. Based on their emotions the attacks can determine if they are able to incinerate their opponents or burn them. If they feel positive emotions the users attacks will only burn them, but should the user be engulfed in rage the user's attack will incinerate their target when their attacks hits them. Hundreds of years ago Demons created this magic for the sole purpose of eliminating the human race. Over the years humans have trained themselves in the use of this magic as well, however the danger of possessing this magic was to great that the humans were consumed by greed and power that they began to use it to cause mass destruction and murder. It was for this reason that the magic was declared forbidden by the Magic Council in possessing such a terrifying magic Spells Esca's Spells * Chaos Fist: Esca's most usable spell. She engulfs her fists in dark red flame-like magic energy and punches the target with immense force so strong it can demolish the ground with incredible strength. She uses this spell countless times and even mixes it with her combat skills to increase the damage of her attacks. * Burst: Esca concentrates her magic energy in a specific area where the target is standing. She channels the energy until the magic energy explodes engulfing the target in a dark red flame-like magic energy and dealing great damage to them while also burning them in the process. * Chaos Blast: Esca conjures dark red flame-like magic energy from her hands. She then combines her hands thus strengthening the destructive power. An intense blast is fired from her hands destroying everything caught in the blast and dealing incredible damage. ** Bullets: Esca creates multiple, small diamond shaped magic energy that floats around her. Whenever Esca wanted the diamond shaped magic energy fires multiple, miniature Chaos Blasts '''at the target. Although the blasts aren't as powerful as the original the miniature blasts can pierce the targets skin and cause deadly damage. * '''Reaper Blade: Esca conjures dark red flame-like magic energy from her hand, her entire arm is then engulfed into the magic energy. As she chafes at the target the magic energy takes the form of a wide blade that can cut threw almost any defenses. It is also sturdy enough to block a direct a attack. * Torch: Esca engulfs her body parts in dark red flame-like magic energy and releases it in an intense small blast almost like flamethrower incinerating everything caught within it into ash while burning them in the process. This spell can easily be mistaken as actual fire, however it is far from it. * Tower Wall: Esca concentrates her magic energy in a specific spot. She then release magic energy from that spot and tower of dark red flame-like magic energy bursts out from the ground, the size depends on her choice. The tower will engulf anyone caught in it and burn them until the spell fades * Shockwave: Esca release the dark red flame-like magic energy as an aura. When the target approaches her she releases the aura in a burst engulfing everyone around her. The sudden burst sends the target flying away while burning them in the process. * Wave: Esca engulfs her arms in dark red flame-like magic energy. She then waves her arms and the magic energy that engulfs her arms are released at her target in a single wave of magic energy fling threw the air and will burn anyone hit by it. The width of the wave is about as long as her entire arm. * Arm: Esca conjures dark red flame-like magic energy from her hands and releases it as it forms into a semi-living arms with hands. Esca is able to control the magic energy to make it bend twist and turn to whatever she wishes. It does not burn or harm the target unless she wishes it to. ** Multiple Arms: Esca engulfs her fists in dark red flame-like magic energy and fires a blast at the target. The blast splits into multiple semi-living arms that attack the target. It may also burn them in the process. ** Extension Arm: Esca engulfs her fists in dark red flame-like magic energy and release it at where ever she wants it to go. The magic energy extends to a long range making it possible to grab something from far away. She is also able to control it to make it do whatever she wants. She is able to use this spell to snatch objects from her target without them noticing or attack them from a blind spot. ** Reapers Claws: Esca conjures dark red flame-like magic energy from her hands and blast them at the target. the blasts are then form into living arms with hands that have sharp fingers that pierce into that targets skin and slash them, the sharp fingers can also pierce threw a magic barrier and rip it apart. Esca is able to control the magic energy to make it bend twist and turn to whatever she wishes * Annihilation: One of Esca's most powerful spells. Esca concentrates a massive amount magic energy in a specific location and restraints it there. When she snaps her fingers the massive magic energy is released into on huge explosion of dark red flame-like magic energy destroying anything caught inside. * Obliteration: One of Esca's most powerful spells. Esca conjures dark red flame-like magic energy from her hands. She then combines her hands and fires an intense blast of dark red flame-like magic energy at the target. Once it collides it causes a massive explosion destroying everything caught in explosion. Its power is so incredible its magic power is unable to be determined, however using this spell requires a large amount of magic power. Trivia * This is supposed to be an evil based magic Esca Merle is the only human who was able to use it for constructive purposes instead of evil. * Humans are capable of using it so long as they have awakened it through negative emotions. * evil mythical creatures can use this magic with no restrictions. * was given permission by Per to make it a Forbidden Magic. Category:Caster Magic Category:Forbidden Magic Category:Ancient Magic